


Strangeness and Charm

by orphan_account



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017)
Genre: 2017 Pennywise, Bathtub Sex, Biting, Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Daddywise, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Eldritch, Established Relationship, F/M, Human Pennywise (IT), Jealousy, Kissing, Large Cock, Love Bites, Marking, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Shower, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsters, My Funny Valentine Series, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, POV Female Character, Pampering, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pennywise is his own Warning, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Riding, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Water Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One thing you’ve come to expect during your time with the clowns is that you can never seem to stay clean for very long. No matter how many showers or baths you take, they always find a way to leave you messy and sticky, and your water bills are higher than ever before.Not that you’re complaining…





	Strangeness and Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Stars_Are_Out_Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stars_Are_Out_Tonight/gifts), [nounouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nounouse/gifts), [hotrockcandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotrockcandy/gifts), [LuckyRedBalloon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyRedBalloon/gifts), [Mualhani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mualhani/gifts), [DJSpidersGeorg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJSpidersGeorg/gifts), [Beastlybfs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastlybfs/gifts), [BeepBeepTimeToFloat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBeepTimeToFloat/gifts), [madrigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrigan/gifts), [Harazukulove8891](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harazukulove8891/gifts), [Torrential_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrential_Sunshine/gifts).



> Hello again, my precious sewer-folk.
> 
> Knocked this one-shot out during a free hour, so I apologise for any errors, but I hope this new entry doesn’t disappoint. This one is for the lovely Kaybee, who requested shower/bath antics with Daddy Pen. You’re getting both, because I love you, sweetheart! Filthy shower sex with Junior and snuggly bathtime fun with Daddy. Hope you like it! 
> 
> This piece is set within the ‘My Funny Valentine’ series, somewhere between ‘Gods and Monsters’ and 'As the World Falls Down' - I will update the masterlist for my works once I’ve finished the prompts and requests I’ve received. I’m also toying with the idea of starting up a clown-fucker blog over on tumblr when I’m less busy, so I’ll keep you all updated on that plan. 
> 
> Read on, enjoy, and let me know what you think! Much love, as always xx

On a crisp afternoon in early May, you finish up your shift at the diner and decide to head over to the trailer, hoping to fuck away some of the tension that has been building up over the last week. It’s been a particularly horrendous couple of days; you’ve been short-staffed and you’re absolutely exhausted, but you’re also feeling _pent-up_ , and you’re eager to let loose, to get down and _dirty_ , after working away all those gruelling hours.  

The trailer is deserted but you decide to hang around anyway, just in case Penny shows up. You strip out of your uniform, leaving your clothes in a pile on the faded linoleum, and then you make a pot of coffee and turn on the radio, lounging upon the couch in your underwear. Boredom begins to set in after half an hour or so, despite your perfunctory efforts to skim through one of the trashy magazines you keep stashed in the bedroom.

Boredom, impatience, and _frustration_ ; you came over here to get _fucked_ , damn it, and all you can think about is the _heat_ simmering within your pelvis, tightening like a coiled spring with each passing moment.

Finally, after you realise that you’ve read the same inane sentence five times over, you toss the magazine aside with a grunt of displeasure and head back into the bedroom, grabbing an old towel, a bar of vanilla-scented soap, and your shampoo from the tiny ensuite. You figure that a shower might do you some good; a _cold_ shower, to dampen the fire in your loins, and to wash away the sweat and grime of the working day.

You step out the trailer and close the door behind you, padding across the grass on bare feet, heading around the back to the makeshift shower. Someone had gone to the trouble of setting it up, whoever owned the trailer before you stumbled across it, abandoned and rusting away in the woods. At first, you had baulked at the idea of taking a shower out here, in the open, but the experience has grown on you over the past few months. It’s quite exhilarating, once you get used to it. You love the thrill of exposure, the contrast of the elements against your skin, and the vast expanse of the sky overhead.

Casting a furtive eye over the surrounding woods, you unclip your bra and step out of your panties, tossing them onto a nearby deckchair, along with your towel. The crispness of the air sends a delicious shiver across your body, the slight breeze caressing your skin, and you step into the shower, eager to scrub yourself clean and indulge in the solitude of the afternoon. The shower is rudimentary but perfectly functional, enclosed on three sides by tall plywood walls, and you had made sure to fit an opaque plastic shower-curtain over the fourth side, ensuring privacy from any prying eyes. You drag the curtain across and start the water, letting out a sharp hiss as the icy jets stutter against your body.

_Nope._

_Too cold._

You ramp up the water pressure and raise the temperature, sighing blissfully at the warm spray beating across your aching back and lowered head. Closing your eyes, you stand still beneath the shower-head, content to idle there as the water streams over you, the tension slowly ebbing from your limbs and shoulders.

_So fucking good._

Deep inside of you, the coiled spring _tightens_ again, bringing a muttered curse to your lips. You grab for the soap, lathering it furiously between your hands and over your torso, in a vain attempt to distract yourself from the pressure building steadily between your thighs.

It’s hopeless, though. The combined sensations of water and air upon your skin, the measured sweep of your own hands across your breasts and stomach...and the _yearning_ of your body, the sheer _desperation_ , driven from your lungs in a plaintive whine, your breath pluming like smoke before your eyes...

_Shit._

It’s all too much, too _easy_ , and you can’t help but give in to it, despite your best efforts to disengage, to think about something else, _anything_ else…

“Geez.” You drop the soap, kicking it into the far corner to eliminate the possibility of slipping on it, and then you sag against the plywood, with one hand between your quaking thighs and the other curled around your left breast, working the nipple to a peak. You bite your lip, hooding your eyes against the water, against the pleasure and the sudden _shame_ , feeling powerful and vaguely pathetic all at once.

_Yeah, that’s it._

_That’s the spot._

“Fuck…” You close your eyes again, conjuring Penny’s face in the hazy shadows behind your eyelids, humping desperately against the cupped palm of your hand as you pluck his red mouth from your memory. His smile, his _eyes_ , the bark of rough laughter you just _know_ he wouldn’t be able to contain if he saw you like _this_ , rubbing yourself to an unsatisfactory climax in the shower, like a horny sorority girl with a crush.

_You need it, though._

_Unsatisfactory or not._

_You need to cum._

Whimpering piteously, you slide two fingers into your core, massaging the peak of your breast with your free hand, and then you hear the laughter again…only it sounds _real_ this time, it sounds _close_ , and it doesn’t sound like Penny.

A high-pitched snigger, a _giggle_ , tinged with cruel amusement, petering away into a low snarl, like that of a hungry animal on the prowl for flesh.

You freeze, your blood turning to ice in your veins, and you open your eyes, just in time to see a familiar coppery tuft of hair bobbing through the blue plastic curtain.

_Oh fuck._

_Junior._

Curling yourself into the furthest corner of the enclosed space, you watch in horror as the other clown, the other _Pennywise_ , moves into view, his amber eyes gleaming with rapacious intent. He fills the tiny box, all gangling limbs and sharp angles, favouring you with a toothy smile as he slides towards you, with a frisky jig to his step.

“Oho, this _is_ a stroke of good luck, isn’t it?” Junior titters, planting both hands on either side of you, his eyes drifting in and out of alignment as he lowers his head to nuzzle against your damp hair, “I’ve been hunting all day, angel-cake, all day _long_ and I’ve not had a _sniff_ of prey. I was so lonesome, {y/n}, so-ooo _hungry..._ and then I caught the scent of something juicy and sweet, just when I was about to give up and head back to the sewers.”

The tall clown grins, his plump lips parting to reveal jagged teeth, dripping thick ropes of saliva upon your goose-pimpled skin, “I could smell _you_ , little human. I could smell your _cunt_. Lucky me, hmmm?” He lowers one hand to grasp at your mound, his abnormally long fingers tickling against your slit, “And lucky _you_ , too!”

You let out a hiccupping cry, reaching out to push weakly against his chest, “S-stop it, let me g- _go_ or…”

Junior’s grin curdles into a dark sneer, his razor-tipped fingers sinking into your wetness, “Or _what_ , {y/n}?” He presses forward, trapping your body between his solid torso and the plywood wall. You struggle against him, writhing and kicking your legs, but he only shakes his head at your distress, clicking his tongue in mild disapproval, “Ungrateful human. You should be _thanking_ me, {y/n}. Look at you, all needy and _empty_ , fucking yourself on your useless little fingers…and _oh_ , where’s _Daddy_ , hmmm?”

Junior smirks knowingly, crooking the pad of his gloved thumb against your clit. You let out an indignant squeak, your face burning beneath the intensity of his gaze, but he is undeterred, leaning forward to brush his red lips against your cheek. Giggling at your distress and frustration, he draws away, twisting his wrist to piston his fingers deeper into your yielding heat, “Poor {y/n}. Is that mean old papa-clown neglecting you? Oho, I think he _must_ be, because your pussy is so _greedy_ for me, little one. I can _feel_ it, sucking my fingers in and clenching around them.” Junior chirps happily, untangling his hand from your hair to paw at your breast, whilst his other hand moves relentlessly between your slackened thighs, plundering your fluttering hole, “I bet you wish it was my _cock_ instead, don’t you?”

You whine shamelessly, your stomach churning with each filthy word, torn between pleasure and pain, between wanting to _run_ and wanting him to _fuck_ you. Junior snuffles at the air, his eyes rolling back into his head, and then he lets out a deep growl and pulls away from you, planting both hands upon your quivering shoulders. He drags you under the water-spray and spins you around, closing his fingers around the nape of your neck, “Put your hands on the wall, {y/n}.” His voice is guttural and distorted, a far cry from the playful tone you have come to expect from him, “Do it _now_ , angel-cake. Hands on the wall.”

All you can do is obey him, pressing your palms flat against the slippery plywood, your breath coming in shallow pants, a shrill whistle of fear beneath the clown’s violent prattling. The hand gripping your shoulder moves away, dropping to your waist, and the other hand soon follows, long fingers curling around your midriff, those razor-sharp claws tracing undefined shapes into the wet curves of your hips. You can feel a thick line of hot flesh behind you, pulsating and growing against the cleft of your buttocks, and _oh_ , you _want_ it…

The tall clown obliges, hunching over your arched back and dipping his pelvis, so that the head of his monstrous cock brushes teasingly between your slickness. He chuckles darkly, craning his head to unfurl his tongue across your clenched jaw, “Patience, little thing. Wouldn’t want to _break_ you. Not _yet_.” You brace yourself against the wall, your legs trembling, almost undone by the dual sensations of the water beating down upon your body and the insistent slide of his cock between your thighs. Junior grunts, his fingertips sinking into your hips, dragging you back to him, and then he breeches you in one fluid motion and fills you, stretching your cunt with his thickness, his sharp hips rutting against the upturned swell of your ass.

“Oh fuck!” You let out a shuddering gasp, wincing his name, “Holy _shit_ …”

The clown giggles, “Oho, such _foul_ language, precious. Maybe I should wash out that dirty little mouth with soap, hmmm?” He grinds against you, fucking into your burning core, bringing one hand down to smack your quivering buttocks with each stroke, “Or I might just shove my cock down your throat instead, {y/n}. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Nasty little pet.” You push back against him, eagerly meeting his thrusts, until the air rings with the sound of slapping flesh and your own frantic moans. The coiled spring within your pelvis is so _tight_ now, almost snapping beneath the pressure, and you curl a shaking hand between your legs to rub at your throbbing clit, desperately chasing the promise of release. You can feel your swollen cunt rippling around his cock, almost _bulging_ beneath your palm, your inner muscles straining to contain his girth.

“Naughty naughty!” Junior snarls, his hips stuttering, and he reaches down to swat you away, ignoring your frantic protests, “Keep your hands on the wall. Do as you’re _told_ , {y/n}, or I’ll just have to nip those little fingers _off_ , one by one.”

“ _Please_ …”

You look back at him, blinking stray droplets of water from your eyelashes, your chest constricting with desire and _fear_ at the sight of him, red-eyed and fanged, his face contorting into something _alien_ , something beyond human comprehension. Your _need_ is stronger than your fear though, and you’re so close, teetering on the edge of sweet destruction.  

“Please, let me _cum_ …”

The clown’s only response to your pleas is to hammer into you, harder and deeper than before, until you’re screaming his name, screaming for him to _stop_ , almost certain that he’s about to split you open. He curls his torso against your back, humping into you like a dog fucking a bitch, his immense tongue lolling out to lather your throat and face with saliva.

_And then he draws away, pressing a light kiss upon your shoulder, and he bites down, sinking his fangs into your tender skin._

The taste of your blood sends him into a violent paroxysm, his hands moving beneath your body, to grasp at your swaying breasts and then between your legs, dipping into the slickness there, until you let out a shrill cry. Your cunt _melts_ , clamping down upon his cock, and you cum so hard that you almost pass out from the intensity of it all. Junior growls when he feels your climax, his jaws still locked around your bleeding shoulder, and he pounds into your twitching heat, lifting your limp body until you’re almost dangling in mid-air, your toes barely skimming the ground. It doesn’t take long before he’s howling out his own release, filling you to the brim with his scalding seed; there’s so much of it, _too much_ , and it oozes out of you, trickling down your thighs in a steady stream to mingle with the grimy water draining away beneath you.

The clown gives one last shallow thrust for good measure, humming your name, and then he releases you from his gaping maw and slides out of your abused cunt, with a wet _pop_. He sets you down carefully, almost gently, enclosing his arms around your trembling frame. You pull away, leaning against the plywood, and reach up to draw your hand over the fresh wound on your shoulder. You wince at the sting of it, patting your fingers gingerly against the bloody indentation.

Junior chuckles, his gaze roving appreciatively across your ravished body, “It’ll make a pretty scar, once it’s healed.”

_He’s marked you._

Marked you for life, marked you as _his_ , for the whole world to see.

You shake your head, frowning up at him, “I don’t belong to _you_.”

“I know.” Junior pouts teasingly, his amber eyes gleaming, “It’s awful nice of _Daddy_ to share his favourite toy with me, isn’t it?” The tall clown moves into your space again, smirking when you flinch. He brushes your hand aside, cooing with delight at the red impression of his teeth upon your skin, “Oho, this’ll keep the old man on his toes.”

Rolling your eyes, you reach across to shut off the water and then you sidle away from him, gathering up the soap and the shampoo. You’re soaked through, shivering in the cool air, your hair plastered to your scalp, but you’re not _clean_. Your skin is bruised and bloody, damp with sweat, and your inner thighs are tacky with cum. Still, there’s nothing to be done about it now; you can take a bath later, once you’re home.

_Washing away the evidence._

A wave of sudden guilt overwhelms you. It’s absurd really, but you can’t help it. You’ve been fucked by Junior before, but only with Penny’s permission and under his direction. You feel as though you’ve _cheated_ on him somehow, even though he’s an alien-clown-thing and he’s not your _boyfriend_.

Not even close.

Still, the thought of betraying him like this is _killing_ you, because you _care_ about him, despite it all. You’re his babydoll, you _belong_ to him, and you can’t imagine what he’ll do to you, if he ever finds out that you’ve been fucking around with the younger clown.  

_Fuck._

“You’re shaking, {y/n}. Are you _cold_ , precious? You’d better get inside and put some clothes on, or you’ll catch your death.” Junior croons your name, feigning sickly-sweet concern. He sweeps the shower-curtain aside with an exaggerated flourish, “After you.”

You duck under his arm, your teeth chattering, and you stoop to retrieve the towel, wrapping it around your naked frame. The clown lingers, watching you, and then he favours you with a mischievous grin, “You look like a drowned rat, {y/n}.”

“Gee, thanks.” You huff, carding your fingers through your wet hair, “You sure know how to sweet-talk a girl.”

Junior smirks, waggling his tongue at you, “Catch you later, angel-cake.” He disappears in a haze of thick smoke, filling the air with a familiar stench; rot and blood, and the decaying remains of a thousand corpses, barely masked by the heady overtones of popcorn and cotton candy.

 

* * *

 

Back at home, you trudge up the stairs and peel off your soiled uniform, avoiding the sight of your dishevelled reflection in the mirror. Frank is curled up on the bed, purring contentedly in his sleep. You sigh wearily, running a hand across his soft fur, and then you head into the ensuite and set the bath running, pouring a generous helping of fragrant bubbles into the tub.

You sink into the heat, sighing blissfully, and you watch the steam rise from the water, sheening the pale tiles in a mist. You scrub yourself from head to toe, lathering your body with vanilla-scented soap, and then you wash and rinse your hair, combing out the tangles with your fingers. Finally, with your body purged of its sins, you close your eyes and drift away, gliding quietly upon the surface of the water.

“There’s my babydoll.”

_Geez._

_Can’t you have ten fucking minutes to yourself, without being accosted by evil clown-creatures?_

_Five minutes, even?_

You open one eye, squinting through the steam at this latest intrusion. Penny is standing over you, his red lips curled into a teasing smirk, a cigar drooping from between his gloved fingers, sprinkling ash upon your bare stomach.

_Fucking asshole._

_How many times have you asked him not to smoke inside?_

The clown rolls his eyes, noting the disapproving tilt of your head, and flicks the cigar into the toilet bowl. He perches upon the edge of the tub, dipping one hand into the water and swirling it around, sending little whirlpools lapping around your floating breasts, “Room for one more in there, baby?”

You nod wordlessly, a reluctant smile tugging at the corners of your mouth. You can’t stay mad at him for long, even if he does deserve it, and you could never deny him.

Penny strips down to the skin, gracing you with a coy smile, and then he climbs into the tub, “Scoot over, babydoll. Yeah, that’s it.” He lets out a disgruntled mutter, shifting forward, “How come I always get the end with the faucets? Geez, I’m gettin’ too old for this shit.” You giggle at his sulky expression and he relents, a rueful smile brightening his features. He cages your legs between his, wrapping both hands around your feet and planting them upon his paunch, kneading your aching ankles with those clever fingers, “Been waitin’ for you to get home, doll. Thought we could have some _fun_.”  

“Sounds good, Daddy.” You hum appreciatively, “Be gentle with me, though. It’s been a long day.” Ducking your upper body under the water, you repress a _hiss_ as the wound upon your shoulder blazes to life again. You’ve covered it with a water-proof dressing, as much to disguise it from prying eyes as to keep it sterile, but you’re not sure how long you can hide it from Penny. He’s a sharp old bastard and he knows you too well.

The clown quirks an eyebrow at you, his fingers tightening around your ankles, “Oh, are you tired, {y/n}? Poor baby…” His hands glide across your shins and knees, massaging the tension from your knotted muscles, “Junior must’ve really worn you out, huh?”

You stiffen beneath his caresses, struggling to keep the panic from your voice, “Please, don’t _hate_ me, Pen. I didn’t _mean_ to…”

He chuckles, swatting your thigh, “Stop grovelling, babydoll. It doesn’t suit you.”

You blink at him, uncomprehendingly, and then you remember what Junior had said, his words coming back to you with sudden clarity. 

_It’s awful nice of Daddy to share his favourite toy with me, isn’t it?_

“Y-you _knew_ …”

“Smart girl.” Penny smirks deviously, his blue eyes crinkling at the corners, “The kid’s a brat, and he’s _crazy_ about you, but he knows better than to touch my property without askin’ first.”

“I don’t understand.” You shake your head, frowning at him, “You’re not mad at me?”

“Shut up, baby.” The clown rolls his eyes, sliding forward to fill his hands with your breasts, “Just gotta make sure you remember who _owns_ you, baby.” He draws his thumbs across your nipples, teasing them into ripe peaks, “Junior only gets to play with you when Daddy says so, yeah?”

“Yeah.” You echo him, nodding fervently and arching into his hands, “I’m _yours_ , Pen.”

“That’s my girl.” Penny looms over you, the water sploshing between your bodies, “You’re such a good girl, {y/n}, such a good little _slut_ for me.” He rubs his nose against your cheek, smiling fondly as you breathe his name and paw at him, trying to pull him down to you, “You wanna take a ride on Daddy’s cock, babydoll? C’mere…”

He drags you up, moving beneath you, and plants both hands on the sides of the tub. You sink on to his cock without hesitation, moaning fitfully as he stretches you open, your slick walls yielding around his throbbing shaft. You twine your arms around his neck, pressing your breasts flush against his chest, “I’ve wanted you all day. I woke up wanting you, wanting _this_ …”

Penny smiles lazily, his gaze drifting over your lust-slacked features, “Tender little thing, aren’t ya?” He reaches up to touch the dressing over your shoulder, his eyes darkening, “Did he hurt you, baby?”

“I’m okay.” You shake your head, moving your hips in slow circles, “Please…I _need_ you, Pen…”

“Told him to take it easy.” The clown mutters ominously, moving his hands to the small of your back, and you lean forward to brush your lips across his brow, kissing away his frown. He softens, crooning your name, tilting his pelvis to bounce you on his cock, “Daddy doesn’t have to leave _his_ mark on you, because you already _know_ that you belong to him, don’t you?”

You sigh happily, bucking against him, your pleasure rise to a shattering crescendo each time he bottoms out, hilted within your cunt. The water ripples around you, splashing over the sides of the tub, and you just know that there’ll be puddles all over the bathroom floor before you’re finished and that you’ll have to mop it up, but you’re too far gone to give a shit.

“That’s it, doll.” Penny grips your thigh with one hand, anchoring himself deep inside of you, and then he moves the other hand against your mound, rubbing circles around your clit, “You gonna cum for me, {y/n}? C’mon, cum for old Pennywise.” He growls an obscenity, burying his face between your jostling breasts, “Daddy wants to feel that pretty pussy squeezing his cock.”

He presses down, grinding his thumb against your clit, and you see _stars_ , you see a _supernova_ , exploding behind your eyelids and setting your body aglow with dim fire. You sag against him, with a raw sob, and he grasps your hips with both hands, thrusting up into you with a violent grunt, painting your quivering insides with his essence. You stay curled against his chest, waiting for the tremors to pass, and he strokes his fingers through your damp hair, murmuring soothingly.

Eventually, when the water is lukewarm and murky, Penny towels you both dry and carries you into the bedroom, setting you gently upon the mattress. Frank eyes the clown balefully from the doorway, before turning tail and slinking away, and you shake your head, chuckling wearily at Penny’s peeved expression.

“Y’know, I’m actually offended that your cat hates me.” He stretches out beside you, running his hands across your thrumming body, “Don’t worry, I’ll get over it.”

You smile at him, rolling on to your stomach. He interprets this as an invitation to straddle you, sliding his cock between your buttocks, his hands creeping beneath your pelvis to toy with your aching cunt. Exasperated and excited in equal measure, you press your face into the pillow, letting out a muffled groan, “Quit it, clown. You’re gonna have me all sticky and sweaty again, and I’m _not_ taking another bath.”

“I’m just staking out my territory, babydoll. Gettin’ my smell all over you, so everyone knows that you’re _mine_.” Penny suckles at your shoulder, covering Junior’s mark with a love-bite, lurid against your skin, like a bruise, “Now, be a good little pet and Daddy will _lick_ you clean, once he’s done makin’ a mess of you.”  


End file.
